Until the End of Time
by Kathryne Buzolic
Summary: He wasn't looking for anyone. Neither was she. He gave her adventure and she gave him companionship. She was a friend when he needed one, and he was the one who showed her who she really was. Troian Black was understanding and compassionate, cryptic and sarcastic, and exactly what he needed. Eventual Doctor/OC
1. The Doctor

**So I've decided to start a Ten/OC fic, since I'm obsessed with Doctor Who...So, this is the first chapter, set literally just before Smith and Jones. Well...Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: I'll just say this once, even though we all already know this. I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters. That high honor goes to the lovely people at BBC. So. All I own is the things you don't recognize, such as Troian, where she works, and a few other things to come...**

* * *

Troian Black stared at the stars surrounding her, feeling completely at home and lost at the same time. Her brown eyes flickered to the man standing next to her, and she was surprised to find him looking at her, instead of the phenomenon in front of them. Well, she supposed he had seen much more amazing things before, but part of her mind couldn't wrap around it. The Doctor gave her a sheepish smile, waiting for a response, as she had been silent since the TARDIS had landed.

"This is...Wow. You see this sort of thing everyday?" she asked incredulously, brows raising and eyes widening. He nodded, giving her a grin that was somewhat manic and strangely familiar.

"Not always this. Sometimes it's different. Stars are everywhere, you know. Never really stuck in one spot." he told her, gesturing with his hands. She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, I kind of already knew that one." she said, smiling a little. The Doctor nodded again.

"Right! Of course you did. Well, yeah, I see things like this a lot. But it's the time traveling thing that's really fun. Never know what you might find in seventeenth century Russia." She took a step forward, a hand reaching up to touch the glass. It was all that separated them from space. A thin window.

"And you do that a lot, yeah?" She looked back at him, raising a brow.

"Oh, every day's a new adventure in the TARDIS. Time travel is one of the great perks of life."

She nodded, returning her gaze to the stars. "It's beautiful." she murmured, biting her lip.

The Doctor was silent for a few minutes. But, as she had learned, that never lasted for long.

"You could always come, you know." he said, taking a few steps toward her. She turned around, tilting her head to the side.

"Is it always dangerous?"

He shrugged. "More or less, yeah. Where I go, monsters follow."

"Will it always be like today?"

"It's likely."

**24 Hours Earlier...**

Troian scrambled for her phone, tripping over a boot on the floor. Squeaking, she answered and laid on the floor, resting her chin on her free arm.

"Hey, Mum," she greeted, looking around her flat. It was messier than she'd like, and she silently vowed to make some time to clean it up.

"Troian, you need to pick up some coffee on your way in." Instead of her mother's voice, as she had anticipated, it was her friend Alyssa.

"'Hey, Troian, how's your morning going? Really? That's great, would you mind picking up some coffee for me?'" Troian asked, words dripping with sarcasm.

Alyssa chuckled. "Sorry, Troi. Can you get me a coffee because you're the best, sweetest, prettiest woman I know?" she asked, voice laced with honey. Troian rolled her eyes, getting up off of the floor and shoving her foot into the boot she had tripped over. She looked around for the other one, spotting it under the couch.

"Sure. White chocolate caramel?" she guessed, putting on the other boot and heading to the bathroom.

"Always. Don't be late. See you."

"See ya." She hung up and put the phone on the bathroom counter, gazing into the mirror.

With a _tsk, _she grabbed a brush and yanked it through her long brown hair. She winced a little when she got to a particularly bad knot, and gently brushed it out, then finished with the rest of her hair. She pulled it up into a high ponytail, then decided she looked okay enough to start the day. She slipped on the old silver locket her grandmother had given her and beamed.

Humming to herself, Troian picked up her purse, mobile, keys and coat, then left her flat to go to her car. She frowned when she got to it, seeing an old police call box a little ways down the street.

"Odd," she muttered, eyeing it. Those hadn't been in use for years. As she continued to stare at it, a tall man in a pinstripe suit go up to it, walking inside. Shaking her head, she got in her car, deciding it was nothing.

On her way to work, she stopped for a coffee, getting one for Alyssa, the boss, and herself, then continued on her way to the shops. She worked in a homey little bookstore with Alyssa and a man named Diggory, and it was usually her job to bring in coffee. Pulling up to the familiar shop, she got out, carrying three steaming coffees. Alyssa was waiting by the door, a Dickens book in hand.

"Troian, look at this!" she exclaimed, thrusting the book at her. Troian struggled to look at the book while trying to keep hold of the coffee.

There was a giant tear on the title page.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people? Disrespecting books like that! And Dickens, too! Why, they deserve a good thump!" Alyssa said heatedly, taking a coffee and slamming the book shut. Troian bit back a laugh and nodded, putting on a serious face.

"I know, Alyssa. It's a terrible crime."she said, walking further inside and setting the coffees down on an empty shelf. "Some people should have their hands cut off." She turned away so her friend couldn't see the amusement on her face, and busied herself with putting her bag down.

"Exactly! I tried explaining that to Diggory, but he just laughed." Alyssa said, sounding disappointed. Troian shook her head and picked up one of the two coffees, putting it on the front counter. A few seconds later, a bright red head popped up, sleepy eyes gazing at her through large glasses.

"Troian. You have coffee. Thanks." Diggory mumbled, taking his glasses off and wiping them on the black sweater he was wearing.

"Course! I know you sleep until noon without it." she said cheerfully, rumpling his already messy hair.

Diggory, though four years her senior, was like a younger brother. An awkward, nerdy little brother. He gave her a tired smile and put his glasses back on.

Alyssa sat on the counter, looking through other books to check their quality. Diggory's shop tried to only take books of good quality, meaning no torn pages, bent covers, or writing in the margins. However, sometimes people who donated their books forgot and gave them a book that was missing a page, or had a broken spine. Troian made her way to the back to unload the recently acquired books, but Diggory held out a hand.

"Troian, wait. We have a new shipment, but it got sent to the wrong place. Could you maybe—?" Troian nodded.

"Yeah. Sure. Where am I headed?" she asked, picking up her bag again. He leafed through his papers, then held up a blue slip.

"Um, that church a few miles out. You know the place, yeah?" Troian nodded, turning for the door.

"I'll be back soon!" she called as she ran outside, going to her car. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to fill up the tank and had run out of gas, which meant she had to take a cab until Diggory could save her. Sighing, she looked for a cab.

She flagged one down and gave the address, then sat back comfortably, wondering what new books Diggory had ordered.

* * *

Twenty-two minutes later, the cabbie dropped her off at the church and she bit her lip, asking him to wait a few minutes. He muttered a reply, picking up the day's paper from the dashboard.

Troian walked inside slowly. For some reason, this church had always given her the creeps. Holding back a shudder, she wandered around until she found a reverend among the pillars.  
"Hey, there. Um, shipment for Diggory's bookshop, got sent here instead. You have it, yeah?" she asked, keeping a distance between herself and the man. He nodded, giving her a smile.

"Yes, I believe we have that. Just a moment... Could I see your identification? Precaution, of course." She nodded, pulling out her black wallet and holding it out.

"Troian Black. Pleasure, sir." she said.

"Paul Peterson." he replied, and she pressed her lips together, choosing to not comment. He was a reverend, after all. He seemed pleased that she didn't have anything to say about his name, and handed her a big box.

"There you are. Have a nice day." he called warmly as she fled, glad to be free of the eerie feeling she got when inside. Like someone was watching her.

* * *

Troian kicked the door open, stepping into Diggory's quickly. It had started to rain on the way back, and the box had gotten a bit wet—all she wanted to do was check the books.

"I'm back! Dig? Lyssa? You here?" she yelled, setting the box next to the register and looking around. There was a green sticky note on the counter in Diggory's handwriting.

_Troian. Went out, Lyssa's mum sick, new order. Be back after lunch. —D _

Sighing, she picked the note up and crumpled it into a ball, then put it in her pocket. She had the shop to herself. Finally. She loved being alone in the cozy little shop. The books seemed to call out to her, whispering tidbits of their stories, begging to be read. Sometimes she indulged them, picking a random novel off of the shelves and taking it home. Diggory never minded, since she took such good care of books.

Opening the box, she peered inside. Several old books, along with new ones. Grinning, she pulled out _Pride and Prejudice, _placing it behind the counter for later. Then she set to work on on putting the rest away.

An hour later found Troian perched on the counter, one hand toying with her locket, the other holding her book out in front of her. Her lips parted slightly, murmuring the words she knew by heart.

The tinkling of the bell attached to the door snapped her out of her trance, making her look up to see a tall man in a brown overcoat step inside, shaking himself off. She hopped off the counter and closed the book, head tilted to the side. He looked up at her, dark brown eyes meeting equally dark brown eyes, and she was struck by how good-looking he was.

Tall, just barely taller than her, lively eyes, and amazing hair. But she disregarded the physical aspect. No, what made him attractive was the enigmatic and slightly manic energy that surrounded him like a force field. He seemed energetic, and perhaps a bit mad. The way he grinned, his entire face lighting up, as if he was pleased to see a perfect stranger. He was oddly familiar...

She couldn't help but smile back though, at first a small curve of her lips, which quickly turned into a grin as manic as his.

"Hey, there." she said brightly. "Welcome to Diggory's, we're working on the name. Let me know if you need help with anything, yeah?"

"I actually might..." he muttered, digging into his coat pockets. With a bit of a start, she realized he was the man with the blue box. That must've been why he looked so familiar. What was he doing in Diggory's shop?

"Ah, here it is!" he exclaimed, holding up a folded piece of paper. She took it and looked it over.

"I think we have all of these in stock." she told him, glancing up.

"Excellent!" he said, grinning. "Any chance you could...?"

"Of course! That's what I'm here for!"

She started going through the shelves, pulling out books. When she realized he was following her, she loaded the books into his arms.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. Forgot to mention that."

She smiled a bit, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Troian Black. Nice to meet you, Doctor." she replied, stretching up and grabbing a Dickens book. She didn't comment on his strange name—probably a nickname given to him by college mates.

"Troian. Nice name, that. Sounds a bit like Trojan, doesn't it? Troian, Trojan. Troian the Trojan!" he rambled on, and instead of being irritated, like she normally would be, she laughed. He blanched a bit as a few more books were dumped into his arms.

"Bit of a random selection there, Doctor." she observed, carefully placing a copy of the book _Wicked _on his large stack.

"I like just about everything. Everything interests me. There are always books. Never forget that, Troian. People will never stop reading."

His tone was so serious she couldn't help but turn to face him. He collided with her, the books tumbling out of his arms and onto the floor.

* * *

"I'm sorry." they said at the same time, falling to their knees to pick up the books. As he scrambled for an Agatha Christie, her locket fell out of her shirt. The Doctor frowned, hands going still as he stared at the design. Almost reflexively, he reached for his pocket, the one that contained his fob watch. He dismissed it quickly, seeing the unfinished pattern. It was impossible anyway. He found her staring and grinned.

"Sorry about that. I'm a bit clumsy." he said, picking up the books and holding them under his arms. She passed him the rest and shook her head, lips curving upward into a small smile.

"Nah, it's my fault. Anyway, I think that's all of your books." she said, getting up. "Funny, we just got all of those in stock today..." He stood up as well, still grinning. He knew that. That was why he needed them. Or so the TARDIS had commanded. Funny thing, really...

"Oh, really? Curious thing, that. Well, sometimes that happens." he said brightly, shrugging it off. She nodded, looking up at him before heading to the register.

As she tallied the price, looking over the books, he couldn't help but stare at the big silver locket. Upon his inspection, he found a distinct difference between that and his watch; what went up should have been down, and it was all really just a clever design.

She cleared her throat and he looked back up at her chocolate brown eyes, which were friendly, but wary. She, like many others, didn't know what to make of him.

She told him the price, he paid—for once actually carrying the proper money, thanks to an ATM nearby—and she offered him a bag. He accepted, then grinned at her as he walked out the door.

"See you later, Troian Black." he said before stepping out into the rain.

* * *

Troian watched him leave, a bit bemused. She'd caught him staring at her locket a few times, practically getting lost in his own world. Shaking her head, she took her mobile out of her pocket when it beeped. One new message from her friend J.J..

_Meet for lunch?_

She wondered briefly if Diggory would mind, then figured she could leave for twenty minutes. Sending a quick reply, she grabbed her bag and flipped the shop sign to _Closed, _her mind on the mysterious man that had come in with a strange list of books they'd only had for an hour. The man who had left not ten minutes before her, and seemed oddly familiar. The Doctor.

* * *

**So I hope it wasn't too horrible. The next chapter will be better. I hope. Anyway, a few things I'd like to address.**

**First, this isn't going to be one of those 'secretly a Time Lady' fics. There _is _something special about Troian, but as far as I know it's never been on the show and it's very unlikely you'll get it until it happens.**

**Second, I don't plan to just go off the transcripts. Yeah, I'll do some episodes, but I'll tweak them a bit so you're not just reading the episode with some random person in between. I'm gonna really try to add some original adventures in with this so we aren't just following the series. I want it to be fun! :D Anyway, please, please, _please _let me know what you think. I've been writing this for a while and I hope it's okay!**


	2. Smith, Jones, and Black pt 1

**Half of this chapter is a filler, therefore it isn't very good. But just keep swimming, we're getting to the good part! And if there are things that don't make sense in this chapter, just know that they'll make sense laterrrr. :)**

* * *

Troian pulled her hood up, ducking her head in an attempt to keep the rain out of her face. She waved wildly for a cab, shivering and shifting from foot to foot.

"Bloody rain..." she grumbled, looking up quickly. Through the heavy rain, she could just see a blue phone box in the alley between the coffee shop and a little boutique she never made the time to visit...The same box from before?

Shaking her head, she dismissed it, seeing no point in thinking about strange men and blue boxes. Really, the likelihood she'd ever see the Doctor again was slim; something about him made her think he didn't stay in one place for too long, whereas she only traveled in books.

Realizing she'd never get a cab at this hour, she started to walk, boots clicking on the pavement. Her head stayed down, and had she looked up even once, she would have noticed the man following her. The man whom she was currently thinking about, to be exact. He kept his distance, and she only looked up when crossing roads, so chances were she'd never notice him walking ten paces behind her.

Soon, however, she could feel a prickling on her neck and her head snapped up, eyes scanning the area. No one was paying any attention to her, there was no one even near her, so she shook her head, resuming her quick gait. Normally she didn't mind walking to J.J.'s flat, but when it was raining...She generally chose to get a cab.

Catching sight of two children jumping in puddles, she couldn't help but grin, her bad mood disappearing when she heard their giggles. An old tune popped in her head and she started to sing softly, trying to keep her mood light.

"_I'm singing in the rain...Just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again!" _she sang to herself, beaming. Really, was it such a bad day? It was pouring, yes, but wasn't it always? It was a good kind of day. A spring was in her step as she skipped over a puddle. _"I'm laughing at clouds, so dark above! The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love!"_

Still failing to notice the now-grinning man behind her, she bounced into J.J.'s flat, using the key she kept on a chain.

"Honey!" she called, still so unexpectedly happy, "I'm home!"

A rumpled shape emerged from the living room and she raised a brow, kicking the door shut. Soon, familiar green eyes were staring at her, a bit wide. Jonathan James pushed long black hair out of his eyes and looked her over.

"Singing in the Rain? Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes in a very birdlike manner. She nodded, grinning.

"I'm wonderful! Just...Well, singing in the rain!" she chirped, earning an eye roll.

"Fantastic. So. Where d'you want to go?" He always changed the subject when she was in one of her moods; he didn't question her need to run around in circles babbling on about who knows what and she didn't question his need to sleep during the day. She shrugged, dropping her hood and shaking her head a bit.

"Doesn't matter. But can we take your car? Unless you want me to burst into another verse of Singing in the Rain, that is." she amended, eyes sparkling. Though the mysterious Doctor was still somewhere in her mind, she kept herself busy, dancing around J.J. and looking through his pantry for some biscuits. Pulling out a bag, she made a triumphant noise and turned around.

He shook his head, amused. "Nah, I'm good." he said, plucking the bag from her hands and putting it up. "We could stop at that bakery, maybe? It's close to Diggory's, yeah?"

She nodded, looking around the untidy flat with disapproval. "This weekend we're remodeling. And disinfecting." she said, nose wrinkling up when she saw a moldy piece of cheese on the floor by the couch. J.J. was sweet enough, but he really needed a lesson in keeping things clean. _Tsk_ing, she started for the door.

"Let's go! I wanna get some food before Diggory gets back and sees I'm missing." she said, kicking his boots to him and throwing his coat at him.

Humming while he got ready, she opened the door, looking outside. She failed to notice the man walking down the street casually, not caring if he got soaked—which he was. Had she been paying any attention at all, she would have realized that he never strayed too far; he was walking in circles. A cough behind her made her look away from the dead fern on the porch and step out of the way, directly into the rain.

"So, anything interesting happen today?" J.J. asked her. She turned to reply and saw him watching the young man across the street with a funny look in his eye. Shaking her head and smiling, she led him to his car, glad the rain was easing up a bit.

* * *

It was late when Troian finally got home, about eight at night. Diggory's closed at five, but she had been worried when Alyssa hadn't returned with him and had insisted she stopped at her flat to check on her. That visit had lasted a while, and it had been a good three hours before she could finally get home.

Looking around her little home, she smiled, putting her keys on a flower-patterned tray by the door and flipped the lights on.

All day she had felt like someone was watching her, but every time she looked, no one was there. It had unsettled her. Shaking herself, she decided to make some tea and do some reading. Putting the kettle on, she searched for a bag of tea. Finding a flavor she liked, she drifted to her bedroom, putting her bag down and pulling off her sweater.

She turned to her closet and grabbed a loose shirt to put on.

Her thoughts, for the millionth time that day, wandered back to the funny man in the pinstripe suit. Shame she'd never see him again. He seemed like someone worth knowing. He just had one of those faces. The kind that no amount of liveliness could hide. The kind of face that said the owner looked young, but ancient at the same time, burdened, a bit broken, yet somehow still managing to go on. He had an air of wisdom about him, buried by the almost spastic way he acted. The Doctor, whoever he was, was a very important man. He was also a very hurt man. She could see it shaded in his eyes.

The sharp whistle of the kettle cut through her thoughts like a knife and she turned, going back to the kitchen and shooing him away from her mind once more.

* * *

The next morning, Troian was up by six am, showered and ready for the day. She waited around a bit, cleaning up and reading, then watching the news for lack of anything better to do. Finally, it was late enough that she could go visit Alyssa's mum in the hospital, who may as well have been her own mother. She had had a stroke, and Troian wanted to pop over. Diggory had given her the morning off to do so. She grinned, promising herself she'd do something special for him the next time she could.

Her car had generously been refueled, and she was happily driving to Royal Hope Hospital to meet with Alyssa and Jean, the woman who had practically raised her.

The drive was short, as Troian had wisely chosen to move into a flat at the heart of London. After twenty minutes of driving, she was getting out and asking a woman at the front desk for the room number, then was on her merry way. She had to pass by the Orthopedic Dept, and on her way she heard a familiar—though just barely—voice.

"My mate Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite. Then I got soaked.."

She frowned, stopping by a room with a certain man on a bed. She peeked through the open door to see him on a bed with a doctor, or maybe a teacher, and a student next to him.

The doctor, Troian assumed, was a bit perplexed with this man. "Quite." he replied, sounding a bit amused, though more or less just wishing to get on with it.

"And then I got electrocuted." the Doctor finished. Troian's brows shot up and the doctor nodded.

"Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And now we have..."

He started walking out of the room and Troian jumped back, turning away and looking around. Thankfully, the doctor—whose name was Stoker—didn't pay much attention to her, just muttered an 'excuse me' and walked on.

Shaking her head, she looked in the room again, wondering exactly how the Doctor had managed to get himself in the hospital. Then she stopped herself. Why should she care? Of course, anyone in the hospital was unfortunate, since it was rarely for a tea party, but why should she feel so concerned for a man she had met for all of ten minutes?

With a start, she realized he was looking right at her, grinning hugely. He waved and she stared at him. She had a feeling that he was waiting for her to come inside. Instead, she gave him a nod, brows furrowed as she pretended not to notice his wink and just gave him a wave before going off to find Alyssa.

"What. An. Odd. Man." she muttered, shaking her head. It was funny because she got the feeling he wasn't ill at all and hardly needed a surgery. He certainly looked well, though Stoker had been right when he had suggested a visit from psychiatric.

Ten seconds later, she was turning on her heel and going back to the room. The Doctor was standing, and clearly waiting for her, because he grinned.

"Hello, Troian!" he said brightly, that manic grin practically cemented to his face. She shook her head.

"What on earth are you doing here? You hardly look sick." she said, looking him up and down. He was in a pair of pajamas, and hardly bothered by the fact. He nodded, pointing at her.

"Exactly. I'm not." he agreed, looking pleased that she understood. Frowning, she leaned against the door frame, only to get a small shock. Yelping, she scattered away from the door frame.

"So what're you doing here then?" she asked, raising a brow. He shook his head, starting to walk out of the room.

"If you want to find out, come on!" he called, poking his head back in when she didn't follow. As always, her curiosity got the better of her, and she followed the strange man.

"I've only known you for a little while and I already think you're raving mad." she informed him, keeping up well with his long-legged strides. They passed by the kitchenette, and she saw the medical student from before. She was very pretty.

The Doctor didn't reply, just glanced in the room and continued on his way. Troian was starting to wonder why she was following this man she hardly knew, yet she had the feeling that things would be worse if he didn't.

"Yeah, well, most people think that." he replied, and she nodded, seeing that as very possible. She heard someone say the rain was going up and she frowned in confusion, looking at the Doctor to see if he had heard it as well. Apparently he had, because he looked at her very seriously.

"Go back to where ever you were going. Come find me when they stop fussing." he said, and she arched a brow, hands on hips.

"Give me one good reason why I should." she said, a challenging look on her face. He sighed, looking exasperated.

"Just do it. I'll answer all your questions later. Stay away from the windows." he advised, going back to his room.

Staring after him in bewilderment, she stood there for a good ten seconds before looking in the kitchenette.

The pretty medical student from before, along with her friend, was staring out the window. Troian's mouth dropped open.

It was night outside. Night. Bloody night.

"Martha? It's night. It was lunchtime." Martha's friend said. Troian listened carefully and watched as Martha shook her head, still looking out the window.

"It's not night."

"It's got to be, it's dark." the woman replied.

Troian discovered, stretching on her tiptoes to see as well without going in the room, what Martha meant.

"We're on the moon."

At those words, Troian bolted, needing to find Mrs. Martin and Alyssa before any of this madness went any further. Passing by the Doctor's room, she noticed he was on the bed, raising a brow at her, and she shook her head, running quickly through the hospital, despite the protests of the nurses around her.

Getting to the room number she barley remembered, she skidded to a halt, almost crashing into Alyssa, whose eyes were wide.

"Troian! Thank God you're here!" she exclaimed, bringing her best friend into a bone-crushing hug. "We're on the bleeding moon!" she said, gesturing to the large window next to the bed. Troian stared before turning and looking at the woman on said bed.

"Yeah. Moon. Got it." Troian said, calming down. Jean was asleep, miraculously. Alyssa bounced around, agitated.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded, poking her head out of the room. Troian did the same and frowned, knowing she needed to stay calm.

"We're on the moon." she said helpfully, earning a glare. A thought wormed its way into her crowded mind and she squeaked, standing up straighter.

"Alyssa, I'll be back!" she said, dashing off again and ignoring her friend's protests. She dodged a few people, going back to the Doctor's room.

Something inside her just knew he'd have some sort of answer. She didn't know why, but the pulling in her gut just made her certain.

Running into the room, she found the Doctor, along with Martha and her medical student friend, looking out the window, the Doctor now in a bright blue suit.

"We might die." he was saying, turning. Martha shrugged.

"We might not." she countered, and he grinned before spotting Troian. He clapped his hands.

"Ah! Lovely! The gang's all here!" She and Martha shot him odd looks and he shook his head.

"C'mon! Not her, she'd hold us up." he said, starting to walk off. As the woman sobbed, Martha and Troian exchanged looks.

"Martha Jones."she said, nodding.

"Troian Black." she introduced herself quickly.

"You know him?" Martha asked as they left the room. Troian snorted.

"Barely."

They all went to the patient's lounge, Troian now in step with the Doctor, like it was a natural occurrence for them, and Martha a step behind.

"Doctor, what—?" Troian tried to ask, but he silenced her with a look, pushing open the doors and heading straight for the balcony. Her eyes widened and she followed him, mouth falling open.

"We've got air!" Martha breathed, eyes huge. "How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does." the Doctor answered shortly, looking around. The girls were on either side of him, Troian leaning out despite the look the Doctor gave her and examining their surroundings.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty first." she heard Martha say, and she winced. "My mother's going to be really...really..."

Turning around, she let the Doctor talk while she slipped back inside, looking around. She saw a weird biker with his—or her—helmet on, walking around. He or she didn't spot her and she breathed a sigh of relief, though she was still perplexed. Normally, no one could walk around with their helmet on in a hospital.

She watched for a few moments, only turning away when another one appeared. She stifled a squeak and rejoined the Doctor and Martha.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." she heard as she approached.

"Judoon." the Doctor corrected, glancing at Troian questioningly. She gave a tiny shrug, trying to mime what she saw, but he just stared at her before shaking his head and beckoning them both.

They found themselves behind some potted plants, watching as the aliens—Judoon—marked checked their species. Troian's full attention was fixed on them, staring at the creatures with unmased fascination.

"Oh, look down there. You've got a little shop." the Doctor said, smiling. "I like a little shop." Troian nudged him and Martha rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that!" she snapped. "What are Judoon?"

"Galactic police." he answered, focusing. "Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." he amended.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Troian demanded, tearing her eyes away.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction on Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"Galactic law?" Troian muttered, bewildered. "Are they gonna arrest us?" she wondered, and Martha nodded, thinking the same thing.

"Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" the girls asked at the same time, and the Doctor got an almost amused expression.

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. But it's more simple. They're making a catalog, which means they're after something non-human. Which is bad for me." he muttered, and their brows shot up.

"Why?" Martha asked, and Troian stared at him carefully. He looked at them, raising a brow. Troian shook her head.

"Don't you look at me like that." she warned. "You really expect me to believe you're a bleeding Martian?"

He shook his head, exasperated. "Come on." he said, not bothering to answer her. They got up and left, though Troian couldn't help but stare at him.

"And Troian, I'm not from Mars. Too red." he said, wrinkling his nose, and she pretended to miss the flash of pain in his eyes.

Then suddenly they were running. She was wondering how she had gotten pulled into this. But that feeling in her gut wouldn't go away, and really, she figured, if he knew what was going on, what did it matter if he wasn't human? If he could get them back on Earth, she wouldn't care if he was secretly a purple blob that wanted to eat a fridge full of pudding.

Wondering where _that _thought came from, she shook her head, keeping stride with the Doctor and Martha and just hoping to God one of those Judoon things wouldn't find them. They gave her the creeps.

* * *

**Not a spectacular chapter, but it'll be a bit before we really get into something I can write well..Anyway...Care to leave me a review and tell me what I'm doing right/wrong? :)**


	3. Smith, Jones, and Black pt 2

They were in an office now, the Doctor examining a computer with something that vaguely resembled a...

"Is that a screwdriver?" Troian asked in disbelief, watching it glow. He glanced up and grinned.

"Not just a screwdriver. It's sonic." he answered, going back to his work.

Martha entered and Troian stepped away, realizing just how close she was to him.

"They've reached the third floor...What is that thing?" she asked, eyeing the screwdriver.

"Sonic screwdriver." the Doctor and Troian answered at the same time. Troian was still in a bit of a shock, trying to not laugh at the sheer randomness of a sonic _screwdriver._

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!" Martha exclaimed indignantly.

"No, really, it is." the Doctor said, holding it up. "It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look."

Martha and Troian shared a look. "What else have you got?" Martha wondered.

"A laser spanner?" Troian finished, tilting her head to the side.

The Doctor shook his head. "I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankurst, cheeky woman." he replied, hitting the computer in frustration. "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. 'Cause I was just traveling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." He sighed, shaking his head, and Troian frowned, lips parting slightly as she thought, tuning them out.

She figured that the Judoon were looking for someone—well, the Doctor had confirmed that—and it probably wouldn't be someone with a regular illness. Probably something a bit unusual...

The next thing she knew, Martha was leaving the room, and she was left with the Doctor. Troian cupped her locket in her hands, feeling brief comfort, and sighed, leaning against the desk. She looked to the man in front of her, observing him.

"What are you?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"Time Lord." he answered shortly, and she decided not to ask what that was.

"I was gonna say you look human, but with a name like Time Lord, I can't help but think that you came first, meaning we look like you." He grinned at her.

"Yes, exactly! I knew I liked you, Troian Black." he said, looking very pleased with her.

He tinkered with the computer some more, eventually restoring the backup and doing what he called 'jiggery-pokery', and she politely turned away before letting out a snort.

Then they were off, somehow finding themselves hand-in-hand, running to meet Martha. They ran until they got to a corridor and saw Martha coming toward them.

"I've restored the back up." he said, and Martha quickly followed.

"I found her." she said, looking around. Troian noticed ….things coming toward them and nudged the Doctor, who tightened his grip on her hand and grabbed Martha's as well.

"Run!" he yelled, though it wasn't as if they were going to sit around and wait for the creatures to nab them.

As they ran down the stairs, the things followed them, and they met the Judoon coming up. The Doctor pulled them through a doorway on the fourth floor and they dashed away. Normally, Troian didn't care for running, but she was so full of adrenaline and of all things excitement. Some part of her mind was so excited, so overjoyed to get to feel this rush of exhilaration and fear, and she got a thought, one she didn't expect.

_I want to do this forever._

However, she couldn't dwell on that, as they had Slabs hot on their tail, and once again she was yanked into a room. The radiology room, from what she could tell. The Doctor shut and locked the door quickly.

"When I say 'now', press the button." he told Martha.

"I don't know which one!" Martha replied quickly, and the Doctor gestured.

"Find out!"

Troian joined her in looking over the operation manual while the Doctor used his sonic to...sonic things. After flipping through a few pages, they found the button, just as the Slab broke down the door.

"Now!" the Doctor commanded, and two hands slammed down on the button.

There was a bit of a flash, and his skeleton was visible as he zapped the Slab with radiation.

Troian and Martha stared as the Slab fell to the ground, dead.

"What did you do?" Martha demanded, and Troian peeked at him, half expecting him to drop dead.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand percent. Killed him dead."

Troian squeaked, staring at him with huge eyes, and Martha's brows shot up.

"Isn't that likely to kill you?" she demanded, and Troian frowned, wondering if it would. He wasn't human, so...

"Nah, it's only radiation." the Doctor said, confirming her suspicions. "We used to play with roentgen blocks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all." he told them, watching Troian dart forward and stare at him. "All I need to do is expel it." he muttered, starting to hop and bounce around. "If I concentrate, I can shake all the radiation out onto one spot. It's in my left shoe."

They watched, bemused, as he started shaking his foot.

"Here we go, here we go, easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out! Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, it is...It is..It's hot! Ah! Hold on!" he cried, taking off his shoe and throwing it in the dustbin before turning to meet the bewildered eyes of the two women. "Done."

"You're absolutely mad." Troian said, shaking her head. Martha made a noise of agreement.

The Doctor nodded, thinking he understood. "Right, I look daft with one shoe." he said, taking off his other shoe and discarding it. "Barefoot on the moon."

Martha shook her head and approached the body of the thing. "So what is that? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?"

"It's just a Slab." the Doctor told them, oblivious to Troian still staring at him. "They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone's got one hell of a fetish."

Troian walked up to him, looking him over, and he raised a brow.

"It came that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant." she heard Martha say.

Troian, however, wasn't listening. She was standing nose to nose with the Doctor, just staring at him. Finally, when he started to look a bit uncomfortable, she took a step back.

"You...You're impossible. Absolutely impossible." she told him, shaking her head. He grinned and shook his head.

"Not impossible. Just not likely." he said cheerily, moving around her. He took his destroyed sonic screwdriver out of the x-ray machine and his face fell.

"My sonic screwdriver." he muttered forlornly.

"She was one of the patients, but—" Martha tried to continue.

"My sonic screwdriver!"

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire—" she kept pushing on, despite the Doctor's full focus on his screwdriver.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!"

"Doctor!" Troian and Martha snapped at the same time, bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry." he said quickly, tossing the screwdriver and smiling. "You called me Doctor." he noticed, smile turning into a grin.

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

Troian and the Doctor frowned at the same time.

"Funny time to take a snack.." she muttered. "I mean, really. The Judoon are here looking for her and she just chugs down a man?"

The Doctor pressed his lips together, amused. They both seemed to come to the same conclusion a moment later.

"Not drinking it for fun!" she said, pointing at him. "Not at all!"

"Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it!" he said, looking a bit more excited than he should. "Oh, you're brilliant, you!" he told Troian, and she couldn't help but stand a bit taller.

The Doctor wasn't finished, though. "If she can assimilate Mr. Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

Without another word he was running off, and the girls exchanged looks before following him quickly. They found him behind a water cooler, peeking out. Settling beside him, Troian looked over his shoulder and raised a brow.

She flinched when a Slab walked past them, convinced it would see them, but it just continued on, and she relaxed, somehow leaning against the Doctor. He didn't seem to mind, but that could have been because he was paying attention to the hall, waiting for something.

"That's the thing about Slabs." he said quietly. "They always travel in pairs."

"What about you?" Martha asked, and Troian wondered why that was the question she was asking when they were on the moon. On the moon looking for an internal shape-changing alien, to be exact. Not really the time for personal questions.

"What about me what?" the Doctor asked, quirking a brow.

"Haven't you got back up? You must have a partner or something?"

The Doctor seemed to share Troian's earlier sentiments because he pulled a face. "Uh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon with Judoon and a blood-sucking criminal and you're asking me personal questions. Come on."

"I like that. 'Humans'. I'm still not convinced you're an alien." Martha said challengingly.

He didn't get time to answer, for they were suddenly stepping in front of a Judoon, who scanned the Doctor.

"Not human." it grunted, and Troian and Martha stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"Oh, my God, you really are!" Martha breathed.

"And again!" the Doctor said, pulling them into a run.

The Judoon shot after them, but they somehow managed to dodge very time, and finally found a door they could lock and at least briefly escape the Judoon.

Troian was shocked at the sight that met her eyes. Of course, she had to figure it would happen, but to see all of the people gasping for air and falling...Her eyes started to prickle, and she found a large lump in her throat when she realized it was the floor Alyssa's mum was on.

Not thinking, she dashed off, feet pounding on the tile floor as she ran to her friend and almost-mother. She could distantly hear the Doctor calling after her, but at that moment, she didn't care. She needed to know they were okay.

After dodging a few people and rounding a few corners, she came to a halt in the room.

Alyssa and her mother were—miraculously—okay, sitting together on the bed and staring at the floor blankly. They looked up when Troian entered and Alyssa let out a breath.

"Troian. You're here." she said softly. "What happened? You just ran off..."

Jean looked her over. "Your cheeks are flushed." she noted, sounding worried.

"Yeah...Lots of running." Troian muttered, leaning against the wall and taking deep breaths.

"Where have you been? You just..up and disappeared!" Alyssa shrieked, and Troian winced, knowing it was probably the shock or whatever.

"I'm sorry, but I had to go. I had to find—" Alyssa cut her off.

"You had to find who? We're your family, Troian! You just...left. Up and left when we're on the moon and there are bloody rhinos scanning us all. You could've been dead for all we knew!"

Troian shook her head. "I had to find the only one that can save us, Alyssa! God! Sitting around here with you lot when I know that there's a man in this building that can help us isn't me! I'm not just gonna sit around and feel the oxygen leaving my brain and hope to God that these things have the goodness in their heart to just kill us quickly!" she snapped, feeling somewhat defensive.

Before Alyssa could reply, the Doctor was in the room and standing in front of Troian.

"We've got to go! Now. There's not much oxygen left. Come on!" he said, dashing out the door again.

Alyssa stared after him, then shifted her gaze to Troian.

"I'm sorry." Troian said, darting after him.

He was already halfway down the hall, but Troian had always been a fast runner, so it wasn't long until they were side-by-side.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they rounded a corner.

"Mr. Stoker's office!" he answered, pulling her into a room where Martha was standing, looking horrified.

"Drained him dry..." the Doctor muttered, moving Martha away from Mr. Stoker's corpse and frowning. "She's a plasmavore."

"What's she doing on Earth, then?" Troian asked, stepping closer.

"Hiding. On the run."

"Like Donald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro?" Troian wondered, and he nodded.

"Exactly. But what's she doing now? She's still not safe...The Judoon could execute us all...Come on." he ordered, starting for the door.

"Wait a minute." Martha said, going to Mr. Stoker and closing his eyes before joining the other two.

"Think, think, think." the Doctor was saying, frowning. "If I was a plasmavoire surrounded by police, what would I do?" He glanced at the MRI sign and grinned. "Aah. She's clever. She's as clever as me. Almost."

Troian stiffened when she heard the Judoon.

"Find the non-human. Execute." they ground out, and the Doctor frowned.

"Stay here. I need time. You're going to have to hold them up." he said, looking at the two of them.

"How do we do that?" Martha asked, looking confused. Troian nodded, raising a brow. The Doctor's eyes darted between them, like he was having a picking contest in his head. They landed on Troian and he grimaced.

"Forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly. Nothing." he said, and she frowned, taking a step back. He was in front of her in an instant, grabbing her face and kissing her. She pulled back and slapped him across the face, as hard as she could. It was apparently hard enough, because his head snapped to the side.

"What was that for?" he demanded, a hand going to the red mark on his face.

"Don't kiss me! I don't want Martian slobber all over me!" she said, and he rolled his eyes, then ran off.

Martha pressed her lips together, staring at Troian.

"I don't even know." she muttered, looking around.

They stood together, side-by-side, waiting for the Judoon, who came eventually.

"Find the non-human. Execute."

Troian held back the urge to flinch, and Martha shot her a sympathetic look.

"I know who you're looking for!" Troian said, standing her ground despite her urge to flee. "It-it's this woman. Her name's Florence, yeah?" she asked, looking at Martha, who nodded quickly.

The Judoon scanned first Martha with his blue light, then Troian.

"Human and human with non-human traits." he stated, and Troian understood why the Doctor had kissed her. Now she felt a bit guilty about slapping him. "Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?"

The Judoon made a cross on Troian's head and she frowned, forehead creasing.

"Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." the chief—she was guessing—ordered, then handed her a slip of paper. "You will need this."

"What's this for?" she asked, holding it gingerly.

"Compensation." he...or it...answered, taking them to the MRI room, where an old woman was standing over the Doctor's body.

"Now, see what you've done." the woman said, and from the way Martha tensed, Troian knew it was Mrs. Finnegan. "This poor man just died of fright."

"Scan him!" the chief demanded. After doing so, it made a nodding motion. "Confirmation: deceased."

Troian's mouth dropped open. "No, he can't be dead!" she said, while Martha tried to get through.

"Let me through, let me see him." she demanded.

"Stop. Case closed." the Judoon said.

"But it was her!" Trioan said, pointing an accusing finger at Florence.

"She killed him!" Martha added.

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime." the Judoon informed them.

"But she's not human!" Troian said, glaring at the woman, who smiled sweetly.

"But I am. I've been cataloged."

"Wait...She assimilated..She drank the Doctor's blood!" Troian and Martha deduced at the same time, grinning. Martha grabbed a Judoon scanner.

"Oh, all right, scan all you like." Florence allowed, seeming at ease.

"Non-human." the Judoon said, and Troian's lips curved upward into a manic grin,

"What?" Florence asked dumbly.

"Confirm analysis."

"Oh, but surely it's a mistake. I'm human. I'm as human as it comes."

While Martha explained, Troian crept over to the Doctor's body and frowned, touching his face lightly. He couldn't be dead...He just seemed like the sort of person that would never die. Not really.

Distantly, she heard Florence shriek and got the impression the Judoon had killed her. She didn't turn, however, because she was examining the Doctor carefully. She was no medical student, obviously, but something just seemed...off.

The Judoon left and Martha was by her side, quickly giving the Doctor CPR.

"Come on, you stupid Martian!" Troian snapped, feeling tense and a bit lightheaded. Martha glanced up at her, but continued her work, pumping the Doctor's chest.

Martha started to look a bit dizzy, and as the Doctor coughed, she fell. Troian herself was barely upright, trying to breathe.

"The scanner." Martha managed. "She did something to it."

The Doctor coughed and crawled, then staggered, to the MRI machine, then unplugged it.

Then he turned to the two of them. Troian was taking shallow breaths and struggling to keep herself upright, while Martha was nearly unconscious. He kneeled and picked up Martha, then somehow managed to get Troian on her feet and pulled her along the corridor. He took them to a corridor, where patients and doctors were all either very weak or passed out from lack of oxygen. He glanced out the window at the Judoon ships and frowned, letting Troian lean against a wall.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on. Judoon, reverse it." he muttered, then his face lit up. "It's raining, girls. Raining on the moon."

There was a flash, and then nothing. The light was normal.

Martha was outside, sitting on the steps and thinking, while Troian was with the Doctor, just standing. The color had returned to her face and she was breathing deeply.

"Never again. I'm not even taking breathing for granted." she announced, and he grinned.

"You were brilliant, really." he told her, and she pressed her lips together.

"I didn't do much." she said, shaking her head.

"You stalled the Judoon." he corrected, and she nodded.

"I did, yeah...And Doctor...I'm sorry I slapped you." she muttered sheepishly, and he laughed.

"It happens more often than you'd believe." he told her, leaning against the hospital wall.

"I'm sure. So. What's next for you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. An idea seemed to come to him, though it took him a few minutes to actually say it.

"Do you want to see something?" he asked in return, eyes lit up like the first time she had met him.

"See what?" she asked cautiously, brushing her hair out of her eyes and looking at him speculatively.

"Something amazing."

"Will it get us killed?"

"No, probably not." he answered, shaking his head. She bit her lip.

"Can you give me a minute? Just a minute, I wanna apologize to my friend for ditching her." He nodded, assuming a relaxed pose. "Five minutes, I swear." she said, then ran off.

She didn't mind running, and the doctors and nurses for once didn't chastise her for running. Instead, they all let her pass until she found Alyssa and Mrs. Martin.

"Lyssa." she said softly, and her friend turned, eyes warm.

"Troian! Thank God you're okay!" she said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped."

Troian shook her head. "Nah. If you went running off with a mad man who thinks it's fun to be barefoot on the moon, I'd holler at you too." she said when they pulled away. Alyssa frowned and shook her head, apparently not seeing any point in asking.

"We're all okay. Did...Did your friend do that?" she asked tentatively. Troian smiled and shook her head.

"Well...Yeah. Sort of. I mean, he _did_ stop it, but I dunno if it's necessarily his doing that we're back."

Alyssa nodded a bit. "Well...Okay. Are you coming home?"

Troian bit her lip, thinking back to the Doctor. "In a bit, yeah. But...Not now. I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll see you some time tomorrow." she said, grinning. Alyssa frowned.

"What?"

Troian kissed her cheek and waved at Jean, who was laying on the bed, then left the room.

"Bye!" she yelled.

A few minutes later she was back outside, looking for the Doctor. He was waiting exactly where she had left him.

"Everything okay?" he asked when she got close enough. She nodded.

"Yeah." she replied, moving the strap of her bag up on her shoulder. She had dropped it off in Jean's room when first arriving, and had decided to pick it up before meeting up with the Doctor.

"You ready?"

She nodded, her small smile widening into a grin.

"Hit me with your best shot. I can do this all day." she said toughly, and he laughed, shaking his head and leading her away to—_big shock_—a blue phone box.

"A phone box. Spectacular." she said, looking at him. He was looking past her, and she turned to see Martha looking at the two of them. The Doctor waved, and Troian followed suit, sending a big grin Martha's way. He turned back and shook his head.

"Open the door and go inside." he said, and she did so skeptically, expecting to walk into a little phone box. As soon as she stepped inside, with him close behind her, her mouth dropped open.

"Bloody hell!" she shrieked, staring in amazement.

The Doctor grinned, closing the doors and going to the control panel. He hit a few buttons, and she stared all around, walking in circles.

"Troian Black, I welcome you to the TARDIS."

* * *

**Aand that's where I'll leave it! Are people even reading this though? Like...Yeah. Just one review, guys, it only takes a second, and I might drop this if people don't tell me how I'm doing...Anyway! PLEASE review, and I'll update as soon as I can! **


	4. The Land of the Brave pt 1

**Here comes another update! I hope you like this chapter! The companions meeting the TARDIS is ALWAYS my favorite part of episodes and fics. Because the TARDIS is Sexy. :D Anyway, I got some good feedback and I'm happy! Especially Angie(whoever you are)'s review! It made my day! I'm really picky about the Doctor being in character, so I'm glad I did good. And I'm glad Troian is interesting, because I have plans for her...Anyway! Here's a chapter!**

* * *

Troian turned around and around, staring with wide eyes. Her mouth opened and closed as she spluttered incoherently, face pale. The Doctor leaned against a wall and watched her silently, a bit amused. She leaned on the jumpseat for support as she finally turned her eyes on him. Her eyes somehow widened, as if she were just realizing he was there.

Unable to help himself, the Doctor grinned.

"Go on," he prompted. "Say it. Everyone does." She glanced around once more.

"Smaller on the outside." she said finally. His grin dropped.

"That's a first." he noted, a bit put out. "Most people say it's bigger on the inside." he added at her confused look. She shrugged.

"Same thing, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not as fun.." he muttered, causing her to laugh.

"Fine. It's bigger on the inside." she gave in, making a face. He grinned, despite her obvious sarcasm. "Probably another dimension, right? There's no possible way that little box could fit all of this."

He nodded, impressed. "Trans-dimensional, yeah." Most people didn't know about that, and even though he had been looking forward to the _why_ and _how _that usually came, he was definitely impressed with her knowledge.

"What didja call her?" she asked, looking at the console.

"Her?" He raised a brow, grinning again.

She looked up. "Well, men always refer to their things as 'her', and I just assumed..Sorry, was that offensive or something? I didn't know, swear." she squeaked, holding her hands up in a bit of a panic. He laughed.

"Calm down, nothing's wrong. People usually call her an it. Refreshing change, actually."

The TARDIS hummed in agreement and his face lit up even more.

"See—she likes you already! Called the TARDIS by the way."

Troian blinked. "TARDIS? What's that stand for? It's not a proper word, so it must be an acronym.." she muttered.

His grin stretched even wider. She was clever. He liked it.

"You're right. Acronym. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. TARDIS." he said, patting the wall he was leaning on fondly and just a bit proudly.

She frowned, circling the console. "Are conjunctions included in acronyms?" she wondered and he faked a groan.

"Oh, don't get me started." he warned, pointing at her. She rolled her eyes and brushed her fingers on the controls lightly.

"Either way, it's beautiful." she murmured. "Absolutely beautiful."

There was a look of wonder on her face as she gazed around, making the Doctor smile. He couldn't help but remember the first time he had touched the TARDIS' console. He had said it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. From Troian's face, he could tell she felt the same. Her hands glided over the buttons and levers, nails making a little clicking sound."Why're you showing me this?" she asked, glancing up at him. "I mean, you could just hop in and disappear, I'm guessing, but instead you show me this." Her eyebrows raised and he shrugged.

"Figured I owe you. You helped me today, and I thought you'd like to see my pride and joy."

"What about Martha?"

"Oh, she has a party to get ready for. We'll see her later." he answered, waving a hand. "So, how's about a trip? My way of thanking you." He raised a brow, waiting for an answer.

"Shouldn't _I_ be thanking _you_?" Troian asked, frowning a bit. "It's 'cause of you I'm even alive right now." He shrugged, knowing she was right, but he was used to people not saying thank you. "Well...Thank you, Doctor." she said, smiling a bit. "You can say Martha and I helped all you want, but it's because of you we're okay. Thanks."

She was very different from anyone he'd meant. He figured she had an idea of what the TARDIS could do, he'd mentioned a trip, and when most people would be ecstatic, she thanked him for saving her life. He shook his head, grinning.

"You're welcome, I suppose." He pushed himself off of the wall, dashing to the console. "Now. Trip. Want one or should I drop you home?"

She raised a brow, watching him grab two levers and hang back on his heels, watching her.

"Where can she go?" she wondered, sitting on the jumpseat. "'Round the block? To Jupiter?"

For a moment he thought she was serious, but then he saw her press her lips together in a way that said she was fighting off a grin. Clever way of trying to get to know more about the TARDIS, really.

"All of time and space. Pick a spot! No, actually! Tell me about yourself and I'll surprise you."

He grinned at her, dancing around the console and pushing various buttons. Troian tilted her head to the side, looking a bit bemused.

"Not much to tell. I'm twenty-four, live alone, and I work in a bookshop owned by my second cousin. Did a year at Cambridge, but it wasn't really my thing. I'm more of a hands-on person, learning from books doesn't do me much good. I learn by doing, not by reading or watching." She looked up at the ceiling as she spoke. "I always liked history as a kid, and even though I wasn't interested in science, I was pretty good at it. Just understood it, I guess."

"You sound a bit Scottish." he interrupted, staring at her. She smiled a bit, nodding.

"Yeah, um, I lived in Edinburgh until I was fourteen. Know that place like the back of my hand."

His face lit up and she looked a bit worried. He knew exactly where to take her.

"Oh, wonderful. Had a good friend from Scotland a while back. He wore a kilt. Everywhere he went, always that kilt. Got him some strange looks every now and then, but he loved that kilt." he reminisced.

She blinked, clearly wondering how that was relevant. He just grinned, moving around and pulling levers.

The TARDIS lurched and she fell out of the jumpseat with a thud, shrieking.

"Oh, yeah. Hold on." he advised, pretending to not notice the dirty look she gave him. While he managed to run around, only stumbling once, she had to cling to the seat to avoid being tossed on the floor.

"Is it always this bumpy?" she yelled.

"It's built for six pilots, of course it's bumpy!" he retorted, scrambling for another button.

He didn't hear her reply completely, though it sounded vaguely like a curse. After a bit of lurching, the TARDIS finally landed. Troian popped up from the floor, hair in her face.

"That was fun." she groaned sarcastically, fixing her hair and clothes and glaring at the Doctor, who was naturally put together and waiting for her.

"Yeah, you get used to it." he replied, watching her stumble around a bit, looking a bit dizzy.

"Don't think so." she muttered.

"Come again?"

"Oh, it's nothing. But I get the feeling this is a one trip kinda thing." she explained, and he nodded.

"Yeah, uh, just a trip. It's nothing personal, honestly you seem great, but my last companion...I...I lost her. And I'd rather be alone anyway." he said dismissively, turning away.

"Do you really want to be alone, Doctor?" she asked. Her tone was so soft and serious, like she could see right through him. He paused at the doors, glancing back at her with age-old eyes.

"No one wants to be alone, Troian. Not really. But that's how it's always going to be for me in the end."

She shook her head. "I don't believe that, Doctor." she replied. "You might alone right now, but that doesn't mean you'll always be alone. I get taking a breather from having a companion for a bit, I understand that, but one day you'll find someone who'll be with you forever. You just have to keep holding on. It might not happen today, or in two weeks, but it will." She looked at him seriously for a few moments before brightening.

"So, where are we?" she asked, clearly trying to change the subject. He cleared his throat, giving her a manic grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Troian Black, are you ready to see this? We've traveled back about two hundred years." he told her, waiting for her response.

"I'm in!" she chirped, bouncing excitedly. Feeling lightened by her obvious eagerness, he threw open the doors.

"Here we are! Scotland, 1841!" he said proudly, letting her go first. She stepped outside and circled the TARDIS, feeling it before looking around.

"Looks a bit different than I imagined..." she said, hearing him come out and lock the door.

"Well, yeah. Two hundred years, at least. It's bound to be different." he replied, still turned to the door.

"Uh huh...Um...Doctor?"

He turned, grinning, to look at her. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, the barrel of a gun was shoved in his face. Peering around, he could see Troian in a similar situation with her hands raised high.

"I don't think we're in Scotland." he said quietly, eyes wide. Not what he had planned. At all.

"Really? I hadn't noticed by the pack of Redcoats." came the dry reply.

"Just wanted to be sure."

* * *

They were being walked to the base camp to meet General Thomas Gage, flanked by soldiers on either side. The lieutenant was marching in front, and two men were lagging behind, trying to drag the TARDIS with them. Troian was surprisingly calm.

"So. Somehow Scotland 1841 turns into America _1775_? Care to explain?" she hissed, keeping close to the Doctor.

He looked at her sheepishly. "I..._may _have input the coordinates wrong.." he muttered, and he got a look so severe he almost gulped.

_Blimey...If looks could kill..._

"Great. So we're at the start of the bloody Revolutionary War."

"Well, just the American one. I could have landed us in the French Revolution instead. Besides, you said you liked history." the Doctor pointed out. All he got was a withering look and a toss of glossy brown hair.

She kept her arms crossed tightly around her chest, and soon he could see why. She wasn't exactly dressed for the American Revolution. In a black blouse that really could have covered a bit more of her chest, red skinny jeans and black Converse, she stuck out like a sore thumb. And a few of the soldiers were taking notice. She shifted uncomfortably as one of the men openly eyed her and the Doctor frowned, pulling her closer to him. He'd expected...A bit of respect, really. Yes, so it was only a few men, but surely they'd focus on their job, not Troian's bum.

"I am _so _not dressed for this." she growled. "And to be honest, I'm a bit worried about how I'm gonna get home. I have a goldfish to feed, you know, plants to water."

He snorted quietly, unable to help it. She was seriously worried about watering a plant? Then he saw the twinkle in her eye and knew she was just covering up a bit of anxiety with humor.

"Hey, I could have landed us in Hitler's office. Be grateful we're among your people." he murmured.

"If you had landed us in a pit of Nazis, I would have killed you."

"Nah, I don't think so." he said, shaking his head. She raised a brow. "I've seen you looking. You like it too much." He was talking about the possible danger they were in and the bit of exhilaration he saw in her face, but her cheeks flamed, and he wondered briefly what she thought he meant.

"Yeah, well, I would have hit you with a rock." she muttered finally.

"Abuse the designated driver. Smart." he said, giving her a look. His hearts clenched at the memory of Rose saying something similar, but he brushed it off as Troian laughed.

"Silence!" the man up front barked, and they both sobered.

Troian looked down, then back at the Doctor, frowning.

"When did you get a new pair of shoes?" she demanded quietly. He blinked.

"That's what you're worried about?" he said under his breath. "My _shoes?"_

"You weren't wearing shoes in the hospital. I never saw you put any on."

"Are we really talking about my shoes? While we're on our way to meet General Thomas Gage? The first leader of the British soldiers in America?" He was beyond perplexed.

"I said silence!" the man snapped.

"Right. Right. Sorry." the Doctor muttered, looking a bit like a child being scolded by his mother for taking an extra cookie from the jar.

After a bit more walking—though the soldiers were on horses—they reached the camp. The two men who had been trying to drag the TARDIS had given up and run ahead, warning the general of the newcomers.

Thomas Gage was an aged man, in his late fifties or early sixties at least. Troian was a bit fuzzy on how old he was, but he looked a lot like the picture she had seen on Wikipedia when she had done an essay on the American Revolution in sixth grade. He seemed a bit scarier in reality, though, and she found herself shifting closer to the Doctor and taking his hand. She got a reassuring squeeze in return, and she looked over at him quickly to see a half-smile on his face, like everything was going to be okay.

Of course, it was like she was a child and he was an adult telling her everything was going to be okay when they both knew it was just a clever lie to get her to shut up. Troian gave him a look and he shrugged.

"Who are these people?" the general asked, squinting. Troian shrank against the Doctor. "And what on earth is that girl wearing?"

"Pants." Troian muttered, looking down. "Dresses don't do where I come from." The Doctor tried to hold in a snort at the bashful look on her face.

"Where might that be, miss?" he asked, raising a brow. She shot the Doctor a desperate look; she couldn't say London.

"Gallifrey." the Doctor supplied, automatically using his old planet as a cover story. He'd done it a few times already, one more wouldn't hurt anyone. "Out on the edge of Scotland." Thomas shook his head.

"I don't believe I've heard of that. On the edge of Scotland, you say?" The Doctor nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, we're both from there. Me and my...sister."

Troian fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, nice to meet you. This is Troian. Could you please tell your men to stop pointing their guns at us and to quit eyeing my companion?" he asked, clasping his hands together and smiling cheerfully, though Troian could see just a bit of an edge, like he was daring them to do otherwise. Thomas made a disgruntled noise and gestured to a few of his men, who quickly dispersed, taking their guns with them. Troian relaxed a little, no longer sticking to the Doctor's side and looking around. He grabbed her hand to keep her from wandering off.

"Rule one: Don't wander off." he murmured under his breath. She gave him a sheepish look and stayed where she was.

"You're a doctor, you say?" Thomas asked, looking at the Doctor curiously. The Doctor nodded. He had several doctorates. So, technically it wasn't a lie.

"Just what we need. Some of those damned Rebels injured my men, and our doctor is too preoccupied to do much. You were sent to help us, weren't you?"

The Doctor blanched, looking at Troian quickly. She gave a tiny shrug, barely noticeable. With a quick grin, he pulled out his psychic paper.

"That's right!" he replied, holding it out. "Doctor John Smith, here to help!"

Troian gave him a look, frowning. Did he really have to be so _chipper _about everything? She had a bad feeling about this...Something in the pit of her stomach was telling her to turn back, to wait in the TARDIS until the Doctor stopped playing...Doctor. She shook it off and tuned the men out, looking around. There was a tent near the back with two men guarding it, and three other men going in. They pulled the flap back and went inside—Troian was almost positive she saw a metallic flash. Frown deepening, she turned to say something to the Doctor, but he was talking animatedly with General Gage and didn't even notice her. Shaking her hand from his gently, she crept backwards, eyes on him the entire time. When she was a few yards away and he still didn't notice, she turned on her heel and looked at the tent. One of the guards had left, which just left a younger one by himself. He couldn't have been much older than Troian, perhaps he was even a couple years younger. She gave him a friendly smile and approached him.

"Hello!" She was borrowing the Doctor's cheerfulness and beaming at the boy, who gulped at the sight of her.

"H-Hello, miss. I'm afraid I can't let you pass." he said quietly, though resolutely. She smiled.

"Oh, I know. Secret things, I'm sure. I just wanted to say hello. My...brother and General Gage are talking about medicine and such, nothing that interests me." she said, shaking her head. Looking the boy up and down, she noticed he was favoring his left leg.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, concerned. "I'm Troian, by the way." He nodded.

"I'm fine. Wounds are common in a war, miss." he replied, puffing his chest out. She pressed her lips together and he smiled a bit. "Jack Thompson." He gave a little bow and she grinned.

"Well, Jack, maybe you should have my brother look at that leg. He's very good at what he does."

_But knowing the Doctor, he probably has a cheese doctorate, not a medical one. _she thought. _Yeah, I could see that. The Doctor of intergalactic cheese._

Jack frowned a bit. "I'm not supposed to leave the tent. I thank you for your concern, but it's really not necessary." He shifted, but winced a bit, looking down at his leg.

"Trust me. What am I going to do, sneak in? I'm just worried about you." she said warmly, smiling at him. She was using her most charming smile, feigning innocence. She considered batting her eyes for effect, but that was probably overdoing it. He wavered visibly.

"Do you promise not to look? I could get killed if you do." he said seriously, voice lowered considerably. She nodded.

"Of course! Don't worry at all. I give you my word." she promised, putting a hand behind her back and crossing her fingers.

"Well...All right. I'll be right back. Don't look." he warned, limping off toward the Doctor and General Gage. Troian watched him go and froze when she saw the Doctor looking at her sternly. Deflating, she backed up, unknowingly getting closer to the tent. Giving him a wave, she smiled nervously. The flap was open just enough for her to slip inside. Which was completely accidental. Of course. She frowned when she realized she was inside the tent and turned around slowly, holding her breath. It was probably nothing, she told herself. It was probably just weapons, and they didn't want anyone to get to them. But when she faced the object completely, she knew that wasn't exactly true.

"That wasn't in my textbook." she muttered, eyes wide as she took it in.

* * *

**So. Basically, when you watch Doctor Who while doing history homework, you get interesting ideas. Honestly. This is one of my favorite original adventures to write, honestly, and I'm definitely taking liberties with this. Just let me know what you think! Oh, before I forget, a few things!**

**1. The time. In the first chapter, it says '24 hours earlier.' Let's just go with the time in London. Like, from the time Troian met the Doctor to whenever they get back, basically. **

**2. I haven't actually looked at these chapters in a while. I'm pretty far into this fic, as I've been writing it for about six months (I'm just starting on The Pandorica Opens, and I've had about ten original adventures in between, to give you an idea of where I am now), so if there are any mistakes, let me know! I'm American, so I might get some terms wrong, or there could just be a spelling error. Either way, let me know!**

**3. REVIEW! Reviews=faster updates! It's a proven fact! If you enjoyed this chapter, or hated it, let me know! I wanna know how I'm doing!**


	5. The Land of the Brave pt 2

It was rounded like an egg, and about the size of a person's head, resting on a mahogany table. Troian stared at it, feeling compelled to touch it. The egg-like thing was made of metal as far as she could tell, dark gray, with several little buttons and numbers on the front. There were a few lights that reminded her a bit of the volume on her computer; when she played music and messed with the volume, there would be two lights, one green and one gray, that would move up and down with the music. These lights, however, were white.

Part of her wanted to turn and run away. Something about the egg made her feel sick. Like she was in danger just by looking at it. Unfortunately, she was rooted to the spot. She didn't want to touch it, but something inside her felt it necessary. As if possessed, a shaking hand lifted of its own accord, reaching to the egg. Just as her fingers were about to brush against the surface, it let out a gentle beep. Jumping, she blinked, examining it.

"What are you?" she asked it, tilting her head to the side. "You're not supposed to exist for another few centuries, I reckon." she muttered, frowning. Circling the table, she felt her previous fear being replaced by curiosity. Eyeing the egg from different angles, she noticed a little switch on the back. It didn't have a label, and she was tempted to flip it. However, she knew that could be dangerous, so she stuck with peering at it closely. There was a piece of paper on the ground, folded up neatly.

She picked it up and unfolded it to see neat handwriting.

_Detonation: Red 4, Green 8, _it read. _Return: Red 8, Green 9._

Frowning, she pocketed the note. Maybe the Doctor would know about it. Whatever it was. It was definitely alien, and she got the feeling it was rude to assume that the Doctor would know about it because he was an alien, but she also got the impression he'd want to know about it at the very least.

As if on cue, she heard the general's voice.

"It was given to us by a Mr. Saxon, a very eccentric man." she heard him say. "Said it would help with those Rebels. Put them in their place."

She froze, feeling like a deer in the headlights. The only way out as far as she could tell was through the way she had came, but that was where the general's voice was coming from. The name Saxon triggered something in her mind, and if she had been able to think on it for a few moments, she would have figured it out, but she was too busy trying to figure out how to get away.

"An egg? Really? How's an egg going to put them in their place? Are you going to make them breakfast? I recommend omelets. You can't go wrong with omelets." the Doctor said and Troian rolled her eyes before continuing her search. "Besides, what are they going to do? Gain independence from the king and become one of the world's finest nations?" His tone was wry and she could picture him grinning to himself. He was stalling.

Sending him a mental hug, Troian got down on her knees and crawled to the edge of the tent, seeing part of it ripped enough to make a small passage for her. Biting her lip, she slipped through it, ripping the tent a bit more. Once in the clear, she got to her feet and brushed herself off, then dashed to the other side just as the Doctor and General Gage reached the tent.

"Troian, there you are! Where'd you go? I told you not to wander off." the Doctor said, looking at her quickly.

"Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to get a lay of the land." she muttered, beaming at him. "I've never been here before, and you know I'm curious." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It's quite alright, young lady. Though perhaps it's best for you to stay close to your brother." General Gage advised. She smiled at him, skillfully avoiding the Doctor's eye.

"Mr. Gage, would you excuse us for a moment?" the Doctor asked, taking Troian away. "What's in that tent?" he demanded in a low voice. "You're as white as a sheet."

She ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head. "Something that shouldn't exist in my lifetime, let alone theirs." she muttered, aware of the general's eyes on them. "Picture a metal egg that can destroy the world. Or something."

Remembering the paper, she took it out of her pocket and gave it to him. "Found this. Thought it might help"

He unfolded it and frowned. "That doesn't do me much good until I see what it is. But thanks." he said, pocketing the paper.

Troian nodded at him. "Now...Go, before he thinks we're conspiring against him. Find out what it is, Martian. I'll be out here."

He gave her a look. "Not. From. Mars." he muttered before going back to the general. She shook her head and looked around, noting how empty the camp was. Shrugging to herself, she sat on the ground and pulled the hairtie off of her wrist. The Doctor and General Gage went into the tent and she started to braid her hair, mainly to get it out of her face.

Suddenly, Troian imagined Alyssa's face if she ever heard of this. Grinning to herself, Troian finished up her braid. Alyssa'd never believe it. Now that her hands were free, she didn't have much to do but sit there, thinking. As she waited for the Doctor's return, she let her thoughts wander, which eventually led to him. He'd mentioned a place called Gallifrey...His home planet, perhaps? He seemed so sad, even if he didn't show it. His previous companion must have meant a lot to him. With a soft sigh, she stared up at the blue sky. She wished she could help him, she really did. She wanted to make him better again. He needed a friend, and she'd be more than happy to be that for him. But he seemed so closed off, in a way, and he said himself it was only a one-trip deal.

"Well, I'll just have to get him to change his mind." she said to herself, getting up. She was determined to get him to change his mind, and she vowed to do so by the time they returned to the TARDIS. Troian was the sort of person who could do anything if she set her mind to it, so she had high hopes. Glancing around, she approached the tent carefully.

"...magnetic fields and such. I'm assuming, of course." the Doctor was saying. "How did he get this?"

"He invented it, apparently." Thomas replied, sounding like he doubted that. "How on earth he came to think of something like this is beyond me, but if it helps us end this silly 'revolution', then he could have given me a talking salt shaker. It works, so we use it."

"How do you know it's not dangerous? What happens if it backfires and kills all of you?" the Doctor asked, sounding both concerned and irritated. "You've never seen it before, this kind of thing shouldn't exist for a long, long time, yet you're going to use it on people?" The irritation was definitely winning, Troian decided.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the general asked crossly, and she could hear footsteps getting closer to the edge of the tent. She backed up, sitting on the ground a few feet away. The Doctor and the general came out and started walking toward her.

"May I?" the Doctor asked, gesturing to Troian. The general nodded slowly, eyes narrowing. The Doctor grinned at Troian and helped her up.

"Okay, Troian. What would you say to something that could possibly kill everyone on this piece of land, even if it can end the revolution?" he asked her, raising a brow. She realized it was a test and shook her head.

"Not worth it. Too many people die during this kind of thing anyway, why add to the body count unnecessarily?" she asked rhetorically, earning a bright smile from the Doctor. She shifted her gaze to the general. "Instead of killing them because you don't understand why they want to break free, try talking to them. Violence only works for those not intelligent enough to use their words, and that's hardly you. Right, General Gage?" She smiled sweetly at him, aware of his irritation and the Doctor turning away, pressing his lips together.

"Exactly. A non-biased party agrees with me. I mean, come on, mechanical eggs aren't really trustworthy anyway, are they?"

Not waiting for an answer, he looked around a bit. "The name Saxon rings a bell, though. Doesn't it, Troian? Something. It's right there, I can feel it, but I just can't get a hold of why it's familiar." he muttered, frowning. She nodded.

"Yeah, really familiar. Something I've heard recently, at least..."

"Exactly! But what?" the Doctor demanded, turning around and looking at her.

"I don't know!" she replied, shaking her head.

"What are you two going on about?" the general asked, frowning at them suspiciously. Troian shook her head.

"Nothing, General." she said quickly, looking at the Doctor.

"If you'll excuse us.." the Doctor said, pulling her away, towards the edge of the camp.

"Something's wrong here. Very wrong. None of this happened. The worst weapon they had was a gun, now they have a piece of alien technology that will destroy the entire Earth if detonated!" he said, looking frustrated.

"Then Mr. Saxon must not be fond of the planet." Troian guessed. "Or an idiot who was tricked into 'creating' the egg." she amended, seeing the look on the Doctor's face.

"You're clever, you are. So, we should probably look for Mr. Saxon, right?" he asked, raising a brow. Another test.

She shrugged. "It's a good idea, but how do we know that General Gage won't just send some of his men off with that egg and have them detonate it?" she countered, frowning. He nodded.

"Good point. Okay, how about this. I'll go, you stay here." the Doctor suggested. She shook her head.

"They wouldn't listen to me if anything happened. I'm a _woman_ and it's the eighteenth century. Look, let's forget Saxon for right now and concentrate on the egg. We'll deal with him when we aren't facing the possible destruction of the world." she said, looking around. She missed the Doctor's grin and the flash of admiration that passed over his features, but she did get to see his nod.

"Probably smarter, yeah." he agreed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, can't know until I get the proper name, which the general doesn't seem to know. So, we'll just call it the Egg." he answered, scrunching up his nose.

"Okay...Can't you just...I dunno, sonic it? I saw your new screwdriver, don't think I didn't notice the TARDIS pop one out." she said. He shook his head, looking a bit amused.

"Nah. It'd take too long, and no way am I getting in there alone. General Gage already thinks I'm mad. Won't let me anywhere near it. I could run a scan for alien tech, but we already know about that. I mean, I could always use setting 45. I haven't in a while, might be useful..." he trailed off, frowning thoughtfully. "But that tent's pretty guarded."

"And they won't listen to sense." she muttered. "Typical men."

"Oi. I'm here, talking sense, aren't I?" the Doctor said, sounding a bit indignant.

"You're talking about sonic screwdrivers, setting 45, and alien tech. How is that sense?" she asked, brows raising. He rolled his eyes.

"It's as sensical as we're going to get." he retorted, waving a hand. She blinked.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Sensical isn't a word."

"Yeah, well, I just made it one. Come on." he said, going back to the heart of the camp.

Shaking her head, she followed him. "Sensible would have worked just fine." she told him as they walked, matching each other stride for stride.

"Sensical sounded better." he replied. She snorted.

"So, that's you, huh? Making up your own words because they sound better?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged, then nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Huh. Yeah, remember when I called you crazy? I'm going back to that now." she said, shaking her head. He gave her a look.

"You're the one keeping up, understanding just about everything I say. Who's crazy: me, or the one who understands me?" he asked. She opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Yeah, I got nothing for that." she said, frowning. He grinned.

"Exactly. Just go with it. It saves time in the long run." he told her. She rolled her eyes at him, deciding to not answer.

* * *

**Hmm...The name Saxon _does _sound familiar, doesn't it? Very familiar, if you ask me...And remember what the Doctor says: Never ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy. Then always ignore a coincidence.**

**Who knows what I might have planned? You can never be sure... :D**

**ANYWAY. Sorry it took so long to update! I have these files all named strange things, so it takes me a while to find the right one! PEOPLE. REVIEW. PLEASE? I SEE YOU PEOPLE THAT FAVORITE/FOLLOW THE STORY. STOP BEING SILENT. REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY! :D**

**So, I hope to get this adventure wrapped up in the next chapter, as well as return to Martha! Hopefully I'll get that one posted soon! And by the way, I'll be posting an Eleven/OC fic soon, so keep an eye out for that! And again...REVIEW!**


End file.
